


Not Alone

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [17]
Category: Warframe
Genre: i wrote something angsty and it physically hurt me to do so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: A bad dream rustles up bad memories. Umbra is there to help.





	Not Alone

“Every day spent away from you is one day closer to destroying you.”

It woke the operator with a jolt. The former mother, the caring figure, now promising harm.  
But she had to remember: the Lotus was no more.

She sat up, hugged her knees to her chest. The bunks were empty, the other soldiers having gone out on a mission without her. It was just her, the Warframe, and the kubrow.

The kubrow lay at her side, sound asleep. He had not noticed the upset demeanor of the operator.

The Warframe was different. He noticed her distress. He still harbored fatherly instincts to comfort. This individual had done so much for him, helped him get through so much, that he wanted to do the same for her.

Quietly, the Warframe made his way across the room, to sit next to the motherless child. A parentless child, being comforted by a childless parent. It seemed like two halves of a whole, clicking together.

He did not want her to go through this pain. He wanted to ease her sorrows. He understood her loss.

Carefully, with care he did not know he had, he lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. A reassuring gesture.

The operator doesn’t react, not at first. She doesn’t acknowledge the Warframe for a short period, lost in her own thoughts. After a brief pause, she leans into the touch.

It seemed ironic—this individual, who had relied on the Warframes so much, who comforted the grieving Warframe when needed, now being comforted by the same thing she herself had lent comfort to.

She doesn’t say anything, but tears trickle down her face from where it’s hidden in her knees.

After a moment, she does speak. Quietly, meekly, as if she can’t believe her own words.

“She really is gone.”

He understood her grief. It took him no short amount of time to accept that his son was gone.

The kubrow stirs from beside her. He senses her upset, and nudged her with his muzzle, trying to get her thoughts out of despair.

But it’s no easy feat. She is wrought with grief, mourning her loss.

“She left without a second thought.”

A pause.

“I thought I meant more to her than that.”

The operator is crying freely now. Everything she had, changed. No longer was she in her Orbiter, taking commands from her mother-figure. No longer was she comforted by the idea of the Lotus watching over her. Now, she sits among barracks, surrounded by war and violence.  
She mourns the loss of the way things used to be.

The kubrow next to her whines, vying for her attention. When her tear-filled eyes finally turn to him, his ears perk up, and his tail starts to lightly thump on the bunk. He sits up, and seems to mirror the Warframe’s action, reaching a paw out to bump lightly against her leg.

It brings the hint of a smile to her face.

She laments all her losses.

But she is not alone.


End file.
